Some fluid dispensing assemblies use transducers or actuator to cause the system to dispense fluid. The actuators may be piezoelectric actuators, microelectromechanical (MEMS) actuators, thermomechanical actuators, thermal phase change actuators, etc. The actuators generally cause some sort of interface with the fluid to move to generate pressure in the fluid that in turn causes the fluid to move through an aperture to a receiving substrate.
In addition to causing the assembly to dispense or dispel fluid, the actuators may also create pressure oscillations that propagate into the fluid supply. These pressure oscillations give rise to droplet position errors, missing droplets, etc.
One example of such a fluid dispensing system is an ink jet printer. Generally, ink jet printers include some sort of transducer or actuator that cause the ink to move out of the print head through a jet, nozzle or other orifice to form a drop on a print surface. Pressure oscillations result in position errors, affecting the accuracy of the resulting print, missing ink droplets, affecting the color density of the print, and color density bands in prints.